


finding the right words

by kurojiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: The school newspaper had been the beginning. It had after all been what helped him see what he wanted for his future.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Kudos: 1
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	finding the right words

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: The Quibbler

He hadn't been the first to ask Professor Flitwick to set up a newspaper club in Hogwarts, it just happened that when he had made the decision to ask for permission someone else beat him to it. The Ravenclaw blue and bronze emblem crest from their cloak had helped him identify her, and then with her hair tied half hazardously with her uniform being half ironed made it easier. Something about the way she carried herself made her relatable for him, especially when she had smiled at him during his entrance. 

His own lips barely mimicked hers when he caught on to the ending of her speech.

It had been a brief first impression but one that Xeno could acknowledge nonetheless, as it had after all made them aware of each other. In the middle of their sixth year it made sense for the both of them to see that their worlds could align themselves pretty well if they wanted to. Maybe not in the ways other of their peers expected, but they had appreciated in their own terms. 

They were kinder spirits. That much had been certain. As much could be said as they had both made their Head of House well aware of their tendencies of running in more peculiar directions that board lined genius and odd. The newspaper addition could have been a terrible idea, but when it had been presented by Pandora, a well known literary prodigy and backing from Xeno Lovegood, who by all accounts had the highest regards of curiosity and love for research (as any well-intentioned Ravenclaw possessed) Flitwick couldn't deny them from forming their short-lived newspaper in Hogwarts. 

From that meeting it didn't take long for both of them to continue talking to each other. Pandora had a friend that loved to take photos and another acquaintance that could bring attention to whatever topic they wanted to discuss. In a short span it felt quite funny to Xeno of how much livelier it got since he started working with Pandora. And more so when she had often encouraged him to really embrace his love for writing and being editor from their club. 

"You should form your own newspaper after we graduate Hogwarts."

They had been in the middle of printing their last batch before they closed up their clubroom. As the fireplace was halfway embers the room became dimmer. Making it a little empty since most of their group had left before curfew. Most of the papers had been rolled and ready for the owls to pick up in the morning leaving Xeno and Pandora the last members to finish up with the last minute clean up. 

"And who would buy them? I'm not exactly well known as the Prophet or have a fan base like Witch Weekly."

Pandora huffed. "Obviously, it will take a little more time to get a regular readership to make a decent profit, but it's not like I'm telling you to do this all by yourself. I would help you start it up." She walked closer to him. "We did once, we can do it again. It'll be fun as much as important."

They often had spoken about what they dreamt about, and for Xeno to be an editor had been one of his more frequent ones. Still he wasn't sure it was the best plan at the moment. Not when things were getting tense in the corridors.

"Xeno, you of all people knows that the Prophet has been very tight-lipped and basically too censored to even be published. It's all rubbish."

"I know but..."

Her eyes pierced him. "You told me you always wished that there was another newspaper that didn't hide the truth to its readers. And with the war here, I think it's time for someone to tell the public what's really going on." Her smile in the end had been breathtaking as much as it had been vicious. "So. Do you think you have what it takes to make your dream a reality?"

He wasn't. Not really at that moment. All he could think was that their sixth year was ending. Their seventh would be the last for them to be this uncertain in their lives, but not by that much. The climate in their lives was changing too much too soon that he was happy that Pandora still valued their friendship enough to stay by his side.

The familiarity helped ease his heartbeat when he scanned the room. The smell of ink on printed papers and late coffee had been comforting. Just as seeing Pandora with her hair being tied in a crooked angle and hearing the way she murmured when she edited the layout before they printed.

He had loved every second of their club, and when she pointed out the need to help inform the rest of the world of the current events, Xeno couldn't help but see how clearly she read him. 

He didn't know how he could live another day without her. Not when he could see that he didn't want to disappoint her.

When his eyes landed on her again he couldn't help but laugh until his stomach hurt. "Okay. Okay! I'll do it. But what will we name it?"

Pandora looked at one of his notebooks before smiling at him. "I think you already know."


End file.
